Coração de gelo
by Aiko-ojousan
Summary: "Porque ela foi capaz de derreter seu coração envolto em gelo". Gray Fullbuster x Juvia Loxar


Segunda história da noite. Para os desavisados que desceram aqui primeiro, eu sugiro que leiam "Estrela de Natal", porque essa é a segunda de três histórias.

Bem, essa aqui é meu presente para a fofa da Sue, mais conhecida por aqui como Sue Dii. Feliz Natal fofa *-*!

Ah sim, fazendo o mesmo aviso da primeira:

FAIRY TAIL NÃO ME PERTENCE, E SIM AO MARAVILHOSO MASHIMA-SAMA. Sim, 'sama', porque alguém que escreveu Fairy Tail, na minha concepção pode ter a alcunha de um Deus.

Mas a ideia é original minha, tá. Beijos a todos, e boa leitura.

* * *

><p><strong>Coração de gelo<strong>

Gray Fullbuster x Juvia Loxar

* * *

><p>- Ah mãe! A última história foi tão bonita.<p>

- É verdade, conta outra tia!

- Mais uma, por favor!

- Tudo bem, já que vocês insistem.

_Todo Natal em Magnólia nevava, mas nesse ano seria diferente. A neve não viria, pelo menos, não no início da noite, e assim, todos poderiam ver a Estrela de Natal. Era algo esperado por toda a cidade, inclusive por Juvia._

_Desde que nasceu Juvia viveu apenas em lugares onde chovia ou nevava na véspera de Natal, então, por mais que tivesse dezoito anos, nunca tivera a chance de ver a estrela que diziam realizar seus desejos de Natal, ela espera ansiosa por isso, afinal, ela queria pedir, olhando para a estrela, que algo bom acontecesse no seu Natal, já que, nos últimos anos sempre acontecera algo ruim, que a impedia de passar o Natal festejando._

_Por três anos seguidos era mandada para uma missão na véspera de Natal, obviamente só conseguiu retornar após a data, mas esse ano, a garota de cabelos azuis, já havia decido que não aceitaria fazer parte de nenhum time, não importaria recompensa ou quem a chamasse, ficaria em Magnólia para poder ver a estrela._

_Faltavam dois dias para a tão sonhada véspera, ela já fazia planos, pois na sua guild todos comemoravam o Natal juntos, e seria seu primeiro ano na Fairy Tail. Estava tão feliz que poderia explodir de felicidade, afinal, ela passaria o Natal ao lado da pessoa que mais amava, seu querido Gray._

_Entretanto sua felicidade foi destruída em poucos segundos, quando seu próprio amado lhe perguntou se não gostaria de ir a uma missão com ele._

_- Juvia... Oe... Tem uma missão onde eles precisam de magos para o show de Natal deles. A Mira me disse para lhe chamar, porque com a sua magia de água daria para fazer coisas divertidas e combinaria com a minha magia de gelo. _

_- Er... Gray-sama..._

_- Não é do tipo de missão que eu pegaria, mas a Mira encheu o saco, disse que eu a minha magia de gelo seria útil, porque nessa cidade está sempre nevando nessa época do ano._

_- Bem... É que, Gray-sama... Eu já tinha decidido ficar na cidade para conseguir ver a Estrela de Natal._

_- Ahn... É verdade, esse ano vai nevar mais tarde em Magnólia. Bom, então deixa para uma próxima vez, tchau._

_O garoto se despediu com o aceno, deixando a pobre mulher água para trás, com ambas as mãos sobre o peito._

_- "Juvia idiota... Era sua chance de ir sozinha para uma missão com o Gray-sama! Mas você também não veria a Estela de Natal! Aaaah! O que eu faço!"_

_E então a véspera de Natal chegou, eram por volta de duas horas da tarde quando Gray foi para a praça da cidade que havia feito o pedido, já nevava há três dias, havia bastante neve acumulada no chão. As crianças começaram a se reunir ao redor do mago de gelo, durante uma hora ele divertiu a todos com suas esculturas maravilhosas, que pareciam estar vivas de tamanha perfeição. Assim que acabou ele sentou para descansar em um banco da praça, enquanto isso a apresentadora do show disse que a próxima sessão seria às quatro horas. _

_- Realmente, fazer isso sozinho é muito cansativo._

_Foi então que ele ouviu o barulho de uma grande quantidade de neve caindo no chão perto dele, Gray então olhou para trás e percebeu as folhas da árvore que havia na praça estavam balançando um pouco. O garoto então levantou e com uma voz assustadora falou:_

_- Quem está ai?_

_- Ah! Gray-sama... Sou eu, Juvia._

_A mulher água então saiu de trás da árvore, ela estava meio corada enquanto se aproximava para sentar ao lado do seu amado._

_- Então... Você resolveu vir Juvia?_

_- É que... Foi o próprio Gray-sama que me convidou, então, me desculpe por não ter aceitado na hora!_

_- Não faz mal... Mas, você não queria ver a estrela que apareceria nos céus de Magnólia hoje?_

_- Ah... Bem... Estar com você é mais importante._

_Juvia não sabia de onde havia reunido coragem para dizer aquelas palavras, vai ver seu bom senso havia congelado com tanta neve, mas o importante é que a garota falou com todo o seu coração._

_- Hum... Obrigado, Juvia._

_Gray agradeceu e em seguida sorriu para a garota, que ficou completamente corada._

_- Vamos... Está na hora do próximo show!_

_Juvia mal podia acreditar que a pessoa que mais admirava estava agarrando a sua mão e puxando-lhe para fazer algo ao seu lado._

_Pelos três shows que fizeram foram um sucesso, Juvia fazia lindos movimentos com a água, como era de se esperar, era fácil para ela, já que a água e seu corpo eram um só. E tudo estava em perfeita sintonia, às vezes Juvia dava forma à água, e antes que essa se perdesse Gray a congelava, outras vezes era ela quem derretia uma estátua de gelo do seu amado para dar origem a outro objeto. De fato, eles eram uma grande combinação._

_Tudo acabou bem, o show, que era principalmente para entreter as crianças, se tornou o maior espetáculo de Natal da cidade. Todos se reuniram para ver o quão incrível aqueles dois eram, e após receber a recompensa pelo trabalho, eles receberam os elogios das pessoas da cidade. O mais divertido foi de uma senhora._

_- Sabe... Sua namorada é muito bonita, é tão bonito de ver que até na magia vocês dois fazem um belo casal._

_O rosto da Juvia pegou fogo, tanto que era capaz dela conseguir derreter a neve que estava acumulada na cidade, o melhor para a maga de água foi ver o seu amado não desmentir o que a senhora falou, será que ela poderia entender aquilo como uma chance?_

_E então eles estavam voltando para Magnólia, já eram praticamente sete horas da noite, e tinham acabado de pegar o trem, chegariam na guild por volta das oito e meia._

_- Aqui Juvia, a sua parte._

_Mas para a surpresa do Ice Maker a garota recusou o dinheiro._

_- Eu não aceitei o trabalho, eu apenas apareci ocasionalmente na cidade e lhe ajudei, seria injusto eu aceitar a recompensa._

_- Mas se não fosse por você te garanto que as pessoas não teriam se divertido tanto, então é sua recompensa por diverti-las._

_Juvia então aceitou o dinheiro, mas em seguida esticou o braço para lhe entregar novamente a quantia._

_- O que seria isso?_

_Perguntou Gray confuso._

_- A sua recompensa por me divertir mais do que qualquer outra pessoa._

_Gray ficou ligeiramente envergonhado, e não teve argumentos para responder a parceira, que apenas colocou o dinheiro no colo do rapaz._

_Foi uma viagem silenciosa, afinal, ambos dormiram pelo cansaço de usar tantas combinações mágicas em poucas horas. Quando chegaram a Magnólia desceram apressados do trem, o relógio já soava às nove da noite. Enquanto pegavam as bagagens conversaram um pouco. _

_- Espero que não esteja nevando._

_- Hum? O que você disse Gray-sama?_

_- Eu disse 'espero que não esteja nevando' em Magnólia._

_- Por quê?_

_- Porque você queria ver a Estrela de Natal não é Juvia? E se estiver nevando você não conseguirá vê-la._

_- Ah..._

_Foi tudo o que ela conseguiu responder, afinal, novamente ficou meio corada, para ela já era incrível ter a pessoa que mais gostava se preocupar tanto com o seu bem-estar, para Juvia era indiferente estar ou não nevando na cidade, mas no fundo ela queria que não estivesse._

_Porém quando saíram da estação puderem ver que Magnólia já estava coberta com o manto branco, as copas das árvores já haviam acumulado bastante neve, o que indicava que já estava nevando a pelo menos umas três horas. Enquanto caminhavam em direção a Fairy Tail, Gray puxou assunto com a garota._

_- Me desculpe Juvia._

_- Pelo que Gray-sama?_

_- Eu acabei fazendo você vir na missão, e você queria tanto ver a estrela._

_- Sim, eu realmente queria ver... Mas estar com você é bem melhor._

_Ele não respondeu, apenas ficou em silêncio enquanto dava forma a alguma coisa. Quando terminou esticou a mão para a garota._

_- Aqui._

_- O que é isso Gray-sama?_

_O mago de gelo entregou para a parceira um coração de gelo, que fez a mesma ficar sem reação._

_- Já que você não aceita a recompensa da missão, então pelo menos aceite o meu presente de natal._

_- Obrigada Gray-sama! _

_Ela havia ficado tão feliz com apenas um pedaço de gelo que o rapaz sequer entendeu._

_- Não sabia que você ficaria tão feliz._

_- Ah! É que esse é o primeiro presente de Natal que eu recebo._

_Gray ficou chocado, mesmo o primeiro presente sendo algo tão simples e singelo, como ela poderia ter ficado tão feliz?_

_- Tem certeza que foi melhor você ter me acompanhado nessa missão? Se você tivesse ficado você teria conseguido pedir algo melhor para a Estrela de Natal._

_A garota então o encarou e respondeu:_

_- Não... Se eu tivesse ficado, eu de fato teria pedido algo para a estrela... Mas agora..._

_Ela parou por um momento e encarou o presente, em seguida, fechou as mãos e aproximou o pequeno coração de gelo do peito_

_- Eu não tenho nada a pedir para a Estrela de Natal._

_Gray desviou o olhar por um instante, ele não tinha palavras para responder a garota, como em todas as ocasiões que falava com ela, afinal, Juvia tinha o enorme poder de levantar o seu astral com poucas palavras. Mas quando lhe voltou o olhar percebeu que ela tinha um sorriso lindo no rosto, um sorriso tão acolhedor e caloroso que seria capaz de derreter até mesmo o seu coração envolto em gelo._

* * *

><p>E ai, melhor que a outra?<p>

Eu acho esse casal fofo, mas meu amor ainda é NaLu e nada pode superar.

Espero que você goste Sue, fiz com carinho e dedicação.

Reviews? Pelo Natal, aushasuhas XD

Beijos, Aiko-chan.


End file.
